


Ninja Of The Future

by IwaDeidara



Series: Ninja of the Battles [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaDeidara/pseuds/IwaDeidara
Summary: Uzumaki Boruto is a student from Hidden Leaf Village who is a problem to most of the villagers. He is the son from the 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, and many people see Boruto as the "Young Lord". Boruto's goal is to become the strongest ninja of Konohagakure!





	1. Chapter 1

"Uzumaki Boruto... Uzumaki Boruto...?". Shino Sensei called our names, but I wasn't really interested to answer. I wasn't paying attention to the lesson Shino Sensei was giving us either. I didn't want to throw dumb Shurikens and kunai's. I wanted action! I'm Uzumaki Boruto and this is my story!

School was finally done and I went with my friends Nara Shikadai and Yamanaka Inojin to the burgershop. "I think you need to pay more attention to the lessons, Boruto," Shikadai said with his hand on the back of his head. "School is boring, you only spill your time with it. I prefer action!," I said and paid for my burger. "But you got a free shuriken and kunai," Inojin said. "That's a step to your goal, Boruto". "Hmm... I don't know," I said and took a bite of my burger. "I need to leave soon. My mother wants that I come home to make my homework. I can meet you later today, though". "I already made it in class. That is what you get if you don't pay attention," Inojin said with a smile. "I don't really care if the answers are correct. I only care that there is something written in my notebook," I said. "That's the Boruto we know," Shikadai said and we laughed. "Well, gotta go! Don't want to get late!," I said and ran away.

Unfortanetly when I came home, my mother Hyūga Hinata was outside watering the plants in the garden. "Mom," I said and she looked up. "Boruto, you're here," she said. "Yeah, I didn't want to be late," I said. "Boruto!". My little sister Uzumaki Himawari gave me a hug and I laughed. "You're home!," Himawari said. She was totally happy that I was here, and that is the same everyday. "Mom, I think you need to rest. I'll do the rest for you," I said. "Thank you very much, Boruto," mom said and went inside. Himawari was looking at how I was watering the plants. I smiled and stroked her hair. "Boruto, Himawari". That was the voice of my father. Uzumaki Naruto. The 7th Hokage. The "popular" person everyone talks about. "We're gonna eat in an hour, so please wash your hands after watering my plants," dad said. "Of course, we will," I said and Himawari nodded heavily. Since when are they "his plants"? It may be his house, but we bought the flowers together, so those were "our plants". You may think I'm crazy or something, but I'm not. I like flowers, that's it. It was pretty much work for someone like me. After I was done, I washed my hands and sat on a chair in the living room. "Dad, can I-," I said and my sentence was interrupted by the voice of dad. Again. "You know your shoes need to be off," he said. I sighed. I kicked my shoes off and they were under the table. "Put them away". I sighed again. I picked them up and placed them at the door. Now it's good. I went back. I just had the perfect place and now it was ruined. "Now you may speak, Boruto," dad said and finally put his book down. "Dad. Can I go outside after dinner?," I asked. I thought he would allow me, but "No, of course not" was his answer. "Well, then I lied to them. I promised Shikadai and Inojin I would meet them again today," I said. "You see them everyday at school, sweety," mom said. She had a point. "But I just want to play my game with them. We're at the same level," I said, but dad didn't change his mind. I sighed again. Dad started reading again and I looked at the cover of the book. Icha Icha, what's that? Must be a book of dads Sensei...

After dinner, I went to my room and started playing my game. I kept losing, but that just made my character stronger and stronger. I was pretty happy when I saw Shikadai and Inojin online... I saw my bag in the corner of the room. Well, if I don't make my homework, both mom and dad would kill me. Sigh...

"Shikadai, Inojin, Denki!". I greeted my friends. Lee Metal was with them too. "Hey, Metal!". I greeted him too. He didn't look happy at all. I placed my hand on my eye and used my Dojutsu. I saw purple aura around him. That wasn't a good sign. It was even dangrous. "Boruto, is something up?," Shikadai asked to me. "No, Shikadai. It's nothing," I replied. The bell rang. "Well, let's go to class. We're gonna prank again!," I said while laughing.

I'm happy we weren't in trouble this time. Normally I always get in trouble and some mad things happen at home. The only thing we did until now was throwing dumb shurikens and kunai's. Like, everyone can already do that. But, that is school and you need to follow every lesson. It was lunch break now and we were sitting in the canteen. "We're lucky that we got out of this," Shikadai said. Denki and I laughed. "It was pretty funny, but I don't really want to do it. It makes me feel bad," Denki said. "Everyone feels bad. Except our blonde Uzumaki," Inojin said and looked at me with his soft blue eyes. "Of course! Hokage's are dumb! I want to become the strongest of Konoha! Then I can protect Sarada when she is Hokage. Although they're dumb," I said. "Uncle Sasuke is already learning me cool things!". "That's good," Shikadai said. "But, Boruto. You was amazing in class. I didn't even expect those answers from you, since you never pay attention to classes". "Yeah. Of course I want to granduate, and become the strongest here!," I said. "Of course. I see you have fate in yourself?," Inojin asked and I nodded heavily. "I will surpass my father. Without being Hokage, of course!," I said and we all laughed. 

When I came home, it was empty. Guess my parents were with Himawari to do something, and leaving me alone here is already a problem. Nobody wants to know what I do when I'm home alone. Well, free time for myself! I kicked my shoes of and ran to my room. "I like this so much!," I shouted and jumped on my bed. What a time to be alive!


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday, so I was at home playing my game since 7 AM. "Boruto. It's not good for you to play your game so early in the morning," mom said. I didn't even hear that she came in. "Yeah. I'm sorry, mom," I said. Himawari was still sleeping. "Don't wake your little sister up," mom said after that. I replied with a "Yeah" and went to the living room where my father was reading the weird book again. "Good morning, dad," I said. "Good morning, Boruto. Did you sleep well?," dad asked. "Yeah. Thank you," I said and sat on the chair next to dad. It was pretty quiet. "Can I invite Shikadai, Inojin, Metal and Denki?," I asked after a long silence. "Of course," dad said. I don't really get parents. Sometimes they allow you to do something, sometimes they don't. Headache. Like what dad said yesterday... "When are we going to have breakfast?," I asked, but I got no reply. "When are we going to have breakfast?," I asked again. It was silent. "Nevermind...". I stood up and went to the couch instead. Watching TV is not really bad for now. "Mom. When are we going to have breakfast?," I asked when my mother came downstairs. "When Himawari wakes up. You know that," mom said . "Oh, yeah. Forgot that," I said with a little smile. And it was like that, every week. Himawari always sleeps until late in the morning, but she needs more sleep than me, so I don't mind. After I grabbed my game (without waking Himawari up, of course), I went back to the couch and sent a message to my friends.

Boruto: Hey, you guys can come over.  
Shikadai: Okay. I need to ask my mother. You know that she can be very strict sometimes.  
Boruto: And your father?  
Shikadai: I already asked him, but I'm going to ask my mother, just to be sure.  
Boruto: HAHAHAHAHA, ok.   
Inojin: I can come over. But how late?  
Boruto: What about 1:30 PM? We can go outside and eat some burgers.  
Metal: I will be with you too, but I won't buy burgers, because fast food is not good for you!   
Boruto: That's your choice.  
Inojin: Okay, 1:30 PM is alright.  
Boruto: Don't be late. And Shikadai, what about you?  
Shikadai: I can come over, but my mother is just so strict, what a drag. If I didn't say that you had the idea, I would stay home. Alone. Everything is such a drag.  
Boruto: That's very harsh. Okay, then it's settled!

I laughed and both mom and dad looked at me. "Sorry, it was just a conversation I had," I said. I heard steps coming downstairs and I knew it was Hima. "Good morning, Hima," I said and gave her a hug. "Good morning, Boruto!," she said and yawned. Of course, she must be tired. Still... "Himawari. Boruto invited his friends. Do you want to stay with them?," mom asked. "I want to stay with mommy," Himawari said and ran to mom. I laughed. "That is no problem," I said.

I was standing next to Shikadai, Inojin, Metal and Denki and we were talking about Hokage things and more stuff. "I still think Hokage's are awesome," Denki said and tried to convince me, but it didn't really work. "Heh. My father may be Hokage, but that doesn't mean that I need to like them. Being Hokage is very boring," I said. "So you can never convince me. Nice try". I sighed because it was boring. "Let's go to the Hokage Office. I want to ask a few questions to my father for the interview," I said. "But you see him everyday?," Shikadai asked. "Yes... but... nevermind, just go with me," I said. I already knew Shikadai won this conversation and I don't even care about winning, but we needed to do this thing for school. Headache. And my father was Hokage, just as my grandfather. Nice idea, wasn't it? I know, I know. We bought some more burgers and left to the Hokage Office. I know so many burgers are not good for me, but they just taste so good, I can't even leave it. And if you ever wonder how I got so many money, well, here's the answer in 4 words: my father is rich. Simple as that.

"Hey dad!," I screamed and my dad told me to be quiet. "Fast food is not good for you, kids," dad said after it was quiet. "I told you," Metal said and we all laughed. "And call me Seventh Hokage, or Seventh. Not "dad", okay?". "Yeah, Seventh... but, we wanted to ask you some questions for our project at school. It needs to be an interview," I said. "Okay...," dad said and looked at me. I blushed. "Okay, Seventh. First question. What is it like to be Hokage?," I asked. "Well, how can I say this? It is very difficult to handle all the paperwork, but it is still a pleasure," dad said. "And, who will be the 8th Hokage?," Shikadai asked while I was still writing dad's previous answer. "8th Hokage? We will see that in the future... some people are already making chances," dad said. "Like who?," I asked. "...". It was silent. "Like who?," I asked again and we all laughed for no reason. "Somebody," dad replied and my happy face turned into a pokerface. "Okay. Well, we have a few more questions," I said and wrote the last part down. "Somebody", hmph. Just tell who! That's also a reason why I don't really get parents. They hide everything from you. And if you ask them, they get mad. Fricking headache. And they call that "parental controls". "Next question. If someone you don't know would touch me or Hima, what would you do?," I asked. "That's kinda personal, let me write it," Dad said and took the paper we had. "Would you like to be Hokage as long as possible?," Denki asked after that. "Of course, that would be great," dad said. "Okay, thank you very much for answering our questions, dad," I said and we left with the paper. Oops, I said dad, but the interview was over, so it was not really bad. School is just jail for kids like me.


	3. Chapter 3

Shikadai's P.O.V

Today was such a drag on school. We got into problems again because of things. Boruto's things. I walked to home alone while eating and I saw 2 boys fighting. I passed them and they stopped fighting AND interrupted me. "Hey. You're Shikadai, right?," 1 of them asked. "Yeah, that's me," I said. "You are just amazing! Your Shadow Jutsu's are awesome!," the other boy said. "Thank you," I said and walked off. That was weird, but then weird in a good way.

When I entered home, my mother Nara Temari was waiting for me. That was weird, because she never does that. "Hello," I said. I kicked my shoes off. "Nara Shikadai". "Yeah?," I asked. "If you get into trouble one more time, things are going to happen here," mom said. "Yeah. I'll watch out from now," I said. "W-what a drag...," I whispered after that and searched for my dad, but he wasn't at home. Still working at that boring school, that's a drag. Boruto thinks Hokage's are dumb, but I do not agree with him. Hokage's do their best to make Konoha a good place. And my father Nara Shikamaru is the assistant of Boruto's father. The 7th Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto. If my dad would be Hokage, I would be proud of him. But it's life, and Boruto needs to accept that. I was daydreaming and heard mom calling my name. "Stop daydreaming, Shikadai," mom said and stroked my hair. "Yeah," I said and we both laughed. "What do you want for dinner?," mom asked. That was a hard question. "I would like sashimi," I said after thinking. Sashimi and water eggplants are my favorite foods, but I think most of you already knew that. The door opened and my father came in. "Good afternoon," I said and hugged my father. "Good afternoon, Shikadai," dad said. "You got into problems?". "Yeah. Because of Boruto. But I already talked with mom about that. No needs to worry," I said. Nobody really worries here, except when it comes to my grades or the things that Boruto does. My grades are good, so actually that doesn't count. Only the problems... the problems that are a drag. Everything is such a drag. I sat down and played my game, and Boruto was online as always. I really wonder what's happening in his house. Maybe he has a lot of free time or something. But, I don't care about that, I only focus on myself now.

As always, I was the first one to be at the entrance of school. It was already a drag since it was very cold and windy, and I didn't bring a jacket with me. It was actually supposed to be chilly, but no. It wasn't. "Hi, Shikadai! You're early!". "As always," I said and I saw that wasn't the person I expected to be. It was the 7th Hokage. "7th Hokage...," I said. "Shikadai. Meet me at the Hokage Office at 1 PM. I already wrote a message to Shino Sensei," Seventh said. I nodded. "Of course. Will my father be there?," I asked . "Yeah, of course. Well. Good luck with school,". "Yeah.... and you too!... I mean, Hokage work!," I said. Seventh left in the distance and I saw Boruto and others coming my way. "Hey! Did you talk to my father?," Boruto asked and I chuckled. "Yeah. I need to go at 1 PM," I said. "I'm jealous," was Boruto's answer as always. Of course he is. Boruto is always jealous at me because I have good grades. Just kidding. He is always jealous because I can have some hours off. "Well, it's nothing important," I said. "Of course," Boruto said and rolled his eyes. Something he does everytime I say that. I greeted the rest of my friends and we went inside.

"Shikadai...". "Shikadai...". I was daydreaming in class, not knowing it was something past 1 PM. "Yeah, yeah!," I said. "I'll go now!". I rushed to the Hokage Office as fast as I could.

"Hello. Something that is not important?," I asked when I opened the door. "Come in," a voice said that I didn't reconise. Maybe it was someone I knew, but didn't remember now. And, that wasn't really the answer that I expected, but well. "Shikadai. You know why you're here, right?," my father asked. "Yeah," I said. It was just that I couldn't really learn in a loud place like class. That's why I sometimes get hours off to learn in the Hokage Office. The voice I heard was that from Konohamaru Sensei. Someone I knew... but oh well, nobody cares about that now, right? I grabbed the books that I needed. Learning is such a drag. Everything is a drag lately. School, homework, school, parents, school, being sick, and last but not all: school. Just what Boruto always says: headache. I totally agree with him. Before I knew it, 2 fingers poked my cheeks and I looked up. "Shikadai. Good luck with learning," dad said. "Where are you going?," I asked. "Home. Need to do things," dad said. "Take me in your bag, then! I fit!," I said and we all laughed. My dad left and it was quiet again. So quiet... "Shikadai. Are we going to eat ice cream," Seventh asked out of nowhere. "Am I that special? Well, ice cream is yummy, so I say yes," I said. I feel so special. Having hours off is just the best thing that can happen. No school. But no school is no granduating and no work and that means no money. And if you don't have Ryo, you can't eat and then you get skinny. If you're skinny, you get ugly and you can't marry. No marriage means no children and no children is being alone. And that means you get a depression because of being alone and you get sick from depression. And that means you die... so that means you need to go to school. Or you'll die... just kidding, I was just joking. But it is important to go to school. And Seventh will kill you if you don't granduate. Don't really, but he will be mad, and nobody wants to see Seventh angry. He told me about his mother, and now I know about her, nobody wants to mess with her, although she is deceased. That's sad, because I have so many questions. "Shikadai. Hey, get your books and let's go," Seventh said and clapped his hands, to wake me up. Oh yeah, also a bad habit of mine. I daydream to much, as you already saw. The thing about Ryo is the best part, hahaha... not funny, I know... "So, let's go!," I said and put my bag on my back.


	4. Chapter 4

Shikadai's P.O.V

"Shikadai. You're late". I opened my eyes and I saw my father standing near my head. "Late?," I asked. "Yes. Didn't you receive our message?," dad asked. "Oh...," I said. The message was under my back but I didn't read it. Oops. Mistake. "I'm sorry, dad. I got it but I didn't read it, because I didn't know from who it was. Guess it was you. I'm sorry. And you learned me to not read messages if I don't know who sent it," I said and closed my eyes. "That's right. Well, let's go". I grabbed his hand. I still do that because I want to. And to compare his hands with mine. I always like to do that. His hands are so big compared to mine. My hands are so small... "Hey dad... I have a question," I said. "Tell me," dad said. I blushed and looked away. "How did you and mom meet? She's from Hidden Sand and you're from Hidden Leaf...," I said. "Well, your mother came to Hidden Leaf for missions... we already knew each other since we werd around 12... but we had feelings for each other many years later," dad said. "That is interesting...," I said. It became quiet. Very quiet.

When we were home, I pushed the door. "Dad, it doesn't work," I said. "That is because you need to pull, Shikadai," dad said and pulled the door. "Oh, yeah!," I said. How am I supposed to make choices if I can't even tell the difference between pushing and pulling? This is more than a drag. Everyone should know their own home. But probably I don't. Sometimes I don't even know where the bathroom is. That is just a headache, what Boruto thinks. "Dad, are we going to play shogi?," I asked. "Of course. But I'm busy now, so maybe later today," dad said. I looked at him with a pokerface. Very long... too long, actually. I just wanted to play shogi, because my game was not so important. That is what dad thought. He thinks I need to socialize with the world. Or at least with my friends and family. So that is the reason why I want to play shogi. I heard both of my deceased grandpa and dad's Sensei played it. But dad's Sensei died while being on a mission and grandfather (dad's side) died at the 4th Shinobi War. What a drag. But at least, my dad survived the war. Before I knew it, my father stroked my hair and my mother poked me in my cheeks, like I was their toy. "Are you okay, Shikadai?," mom asked. "Yeah!," I said. Just. Stop. With. This. Like seriously. I'm not one of uncle Kankuro's puppets. Not that I don't like them (I love them, by the way), but they really threated me like a puppet. That is also a problem. I'm a little chubby, so that's why they do it sometimes. And Boruto does it too. Everyone does that with me. I think Boruto is chubby and that's why I sometimes poke him in his cheeks. Because I like it. Becasuse I want to. Because Boruto thinks it's okay. Because he's chubby. It's not that I'm in love with him, because I'm clearly not, but it's just because he's cute. Just as his mother when she was little. I sighed. It was boring. Boring as hell. Dad didn't play shogi with me as he promised, so that was very mean of him. But, I'm pretty laid-back anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Maybe for only 50%. And also, dad said I fell asleep in mom's arms. I was very schocked, because I never did that and I will never do that. Like, I need rest, but not in the arms of my mother. I'd much rather falling asleep on my bed. But now it's evening, and that meant I needed to sleep in just an hour. Again. I usually take naps at afternoon, not in evening, and this is the reason why. Currently I was just laying on my bed, playing my game with Inojin and Boruto, as always. I socialize now too, so I don't get why my father thinks I need to socialize with my friends, I do it everyday. But, parents are like that. A drag. Everything is such a drag. The world is such a drag. I think I say "a drag" too much. But that's just a habit of mine. Just as that I daydream too much. But saying "a drag" is not so bad as daydreaming in class, as I did a few days ago. But, hours off is just the best that can ever happen to me. Or seeing my parents kissing. No, just kidding, I don't like that, it's gross. And I know I will get a wife and children in the future, but it's too much of a drag now, I'm still a kid. And people like me still need to learn about things... and things... and things... but I'll see in the future.

Shikadai: Hey, Inojin, Boruto.  
Boruto: Yes?  
Inojin: Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh????  
Shikadai: Inojin, what?? I just wanted to say that we should make a tag team together.  
Boruto: Tag team of 3? I thought tag teams were only with 2 persons.  
Shikadai: It's possible. I'll join your group then.  
Inojin: Thqs'l totallllly okapy.  
Shikadai: What happened to you, Inojin?   
Inojin: Trpsh. I nedd to fix mi krybiard.  
Shikadai: Did something break or something?  
Inojin: Ysh, my kkeyborrruudd.  
Shikadai: I see... well, I see you tomorrow, bye!  
Boruto: Bye!  
Inojin: BBBBYYYYEEEE!!!!

That's weird. Inojin's keyboard never trips. Mostly Boruto's keyboard trips. Or mine. Well, it's going to be fixed, so that's okay.

Inojin: It was a joke. I faked the tripping keyboard.  
Shikadai: I knew. Your keyboard never trips. It's always the keyboard of Boruto or me, but never from you.  
Inojin: Mission: Faking Tripping Keyboard success!  
Boruto: Inojin, whyyy? I liked the tripping keyboard.  
Inojin: I only wanted to see how you would react. But we need to go on with our mission.  
Shikadai: Hey, they killed me...  
Inojin: Heal yourselff, Shikadaaii!!... I got killed too.   
Boruto: HAHAHAHAHA!! Nevermind. Mission failed.  
Shikadai: HAHAHAHA!!...  
Inojin: Shikadai, are you okay?  
Boruto: Probably he's crying because of my reaction.   
Shikadai: Boruto. You're gonna get your payback later. I need to go, byebye.  
Boruto: In your dreams. Later, Shikadai.  
Inojin: Bye!

What Boruto said was true. I cried because of his dry comment. My parents looked at me like I was a bag of trash, and I was like, can't I just have fun? Probably not.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was of course a boring day. As always. I needed to stay an hour longer, because of the problems. And Seventh A.K.A my father, who I can't call dad at the Hokage Office, also talked to me. Headache. I just wonder why I have headaches so many times. And if you have a headache, you need to stay at home. But I have fake headaches. I want them to be real, so that I can stay at home and play my game for the entire day. That would be great! And I'm ranting about headaches again. Sigh... "What can we do next, Shikadai?," I asked to Shikadai, who was sitting next to me. "I don't know, Boruto. I want to play shogi, but I'm sure you don't get how to play it," Shikadai said. "What is that "shogi"?," I asked. "It's Japanese chess... I knew you wouldn't even know what shogi is. What a drag... I play it a lot with my father," Shikadai said. "Nara Shikamaru... huh?," I asked. Shikadai nodded. "He is the assistant of your father". "Dumb Hokages... you only spill your time with it. My father always comes late in the evening, what does he think? He doesn't care for me and Hima very often and what else?! Who does want a father like Seventh?! I would rather have no parents than parents like mine!," I yelled and the few people in the shop looked at our table. "Sorry," I said. Oops... I shouldn't show my anger in a place like that. "Boruto, chill your butt. Why are you so angry? Your father tries his best to protect the village. Just like all the previous Hokage's," Shikadai said. "I'm just angry because... just because...," I said. Tears of anger were rolling down my face. "Are you okay?," Shikadai asked. "I don't know. I'm just so angry," I said and my hands were shaking. I usually don't cry, but this was a case where I could actually cry. I only see Seventh late in the evening. Everytime I wake up, he's already gone. I can never say good morning to him in person. He always sends digital mails to me. And the evening thing. Shikadai placed his hand on mine. "Chill". "Thank you, Shikadai. That's why you're my best friend," I said and I smiled. Shikadai smiled too. "I'll be here," he said. "I'll be over here for you". I nodded. "Thank you again," I said and I blushed. Some people think I really look like my parents, but I don't agree with them. I mean, first I'm just so shy as my mother, and 0.1 seconds later, I'm just so shocked as my father. Normally I don't show my feelings to people, because I don't want to. But, real heroes show their feelings and that means I need to do that too, since I want to become a hero. Not Hokage. They are dumb.

After we ate, we stayed in the shop for a while, because we ate too much. And we also spilled too much money. We couldn't even talk, so that's why it was quiet. Not really... we listened to the people who were in the shop. I heard some nice conversations, and not so nice onces. But, at least, they quit quickly, because they saw that we were listening. Oops. Good job, Boruto and Shikadai. I looked at Shikadai and I saw he was playing his game. I poked his cheek. "Seriously?," he asked. "Yes, you're cute," I said and laughed. "Your laugh is weird, can you please stop?," Shikadai asked. I blushed and smiled. I never heard Shikadai laughing, so I don't know if his laugh is weird or normal. "You're going to get your revenge later," I said. "Hey, Shikadai, is Inojin online?". "Yeah," Shikadai answered and I turned on my game.

Before we knew, it was already evening. We both didn't notice it. The shop was almost closing, so we needed to head out. And all the things that we did was just sitting at the entrance, since the Wi-Fi there still works, even when the shop is still closed. My parents mostly don't care how late I come home, but it needs to be before midnight. And it was around 8 PM now. So we still had around 4 hours left to be outside.

I went to my room without greeting someone and locked the door. They are just stupid Hokage's! What happens in this village? Absolutely nothing! You only spill your time. I still thought about the moment in the shop. I think I worry too much, just as my mother. And that means I'm going to die, according to Shikadai's theory. And that was absolutely a joke. Oh, I forgot to tell you something. Something else happened today. We had a new classmate named Mitsuki. He's kinda cool. I mean, he's SO COOL! And besides, he's a transfer student from the Hidden Sound Village. What he can do is so great! His jutsu's are totally the best! But the only thing that creeps me out is that he sits next to you, out of NOWHERE. Let me explain better. I was with Shikadai and we were talking about the transfer student. Just when I turned my head, he sat next to me LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. That is creepy and cool at the same time. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow, just to see what his likes and dislikes are. And of course his hobbies and that. Sometimes new classmates are so great... do you agree?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys!," I said. "Hi, Mitsuki!". The only thing I got back was a wave, but he was still smiling. "You really like him, huh?," Shikadai asked when he saw me playing with Mitsuki's snakes. I nodded heavily. "Are we going to sit next to each other?," I asked. Mitsuki nodded. So he doesn't really talk, but I can get him talking soon! "And, do you pull out pranks?," I asked. "Sorry. I don't like that," Mitsuki said and handed his hand. I gave the snakes to him. That was sad. I still don't have a real best friend with who I can pull pranks. But, Mitsuki was a really nice person! I really do make friends that fast! The bell rang and we went inside, to boring school. To jail. To jail for future ninja's. The Sensei's abuse us with homework and tests. Some tests are not really bad, but they give us many homework that we need to complete in only 1 day, like, give us some time to make it. I didn't want to yell anymore, so I chose to be quiet. I don't want that things happen, just as when I was in the burgershop with Shikadai. Headache.

The next day I was at home, because I had a stomachache. Finally. But I wasn't able to play the game, as I promised with Shikadai and Inojin. I was too sick and my head was red (that rimes). I think I got it because I played with the snakes of the transfer student. So that means, I should not play with it anymore. That's one thing I need to learn, because I like them so much. And I also need to learn to stop saying "headache", but I don't think I will ever stop with it. It's a habit, you know. Just as Shikadai's "what a drag" and Inojin's passion of drawing. His drawings are cool, by the way!

And besides that, my parents left me alone, because they thought I could handle everything on my own. But clearly I can't. I can't even go to the kitchen without puking. I already did it like 5 times. Headache. I wonder what's happening on school. Clearly they have a better time there. And I'm stuck here. Home alone. This is the first time I missed Inojin and Shikadai. They're chubby and cute. And their eyes. They're handsome. And I'm fangirling right now. That was not my meaning, I'm sorry. I went to the room of my mother and father and took a pill. It's so difficult to actually swallow it, so what I do is bite it and then swallow it with water. That is the Boruto-way!

"Sweety, we're home. Where are you?". That was the voice of my mother. Yes, she's here! "I'm in the kitchen," I said. "Big Brother! Are you okay?," Himawari asked and hugged me. "Yes. Don't worry about me," I said and giggled. "Look! Mommy bought a dress for me!," Hima said and turned around. "You're beautiful!," I said and we heard a knock on the door. "I'll go," dad said and went out of the kitchen. "Who is it?!," I yelled but I didn't receive a reply. "Boruto, be quiet," mom said and I nodded.

And a few moments later principal Iruka Sensei was in the living room, sitting with us. I was quite nervous, because I'm a kid that keeps making trouble to get attention. I also had conversations like this before, but I guess you know what I mean.

"So, I'm here because of Boruto," Iruka Sensei said. I blushed and looked away. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything bad that I did," I said before he started to talk again and stood up. I closed the door that leads to the stairs and stood there, just to hear the conversation. "Why is he leaving?". "He has a stomachache, so that's why he needs to rest a bit". "Ah. So, about him...". The rest became muffled and everything went black before my eyes. What is this?

\------------------------------------------------------

"Nii-san, are you okay?". I opened my eyes. "What happened?," I asked with a soft voice. "You fainted," dad said. "Is principal Iruka Sensei gone?," I asked. "Yes. For an hour now," dad said. "And what did he say?," I asked. I guess it'll be bad, but I'll see. "Your grades are good, but you're still pranking too much," dad said. "I know, but I can't help it. I like it so much," I said. "There's a time you will be too old to prank and then you need to go on missions. But, Boruto. Are you okay now?," dad asked and I nodded. "But my head still hurts a bit". "We'll get something for you. What do you want?". "There's not really something that I want. Maybe just orange juice," I said and they left my room. And then I was alone again. It was not so bad since I wanted to rest, but it was also boring, because I was all alone...

Again.

But if I get better, I will just mess people's mind up with my tricks! I'm so awesome, I know, I know. I really am.

But back into reality, I will start pranking again, how about that? I don't know why I like it so much, but I guess it's just because for attention. I just want people to pay attention to me!

"We're back," a voice said, but the person didn't come in my room immediately. I looked at the slightly opened door. "Come in?," I tried. No reply. "I need orange juice". "Sorry to make you wait, Nii-san!," Hima said and jumped in the room. Father came right after her. Logical, of course. "Thank you," I said and took the cup from my father's hands. "Damn, Boruto, slow down," father said and I lauged. "Damn? What's that?," Himawari asked. "It-it's just a word people say when they're shocked," father said and laughed, just as me. "I'm sorry," I said and hugged the old man.


	7. Chapter 7

Inojin's P.O.V

Today we did a drawing challenge in class because it's almost vacation. Everyone needed to draw a classmate, so I decided to draw Boruto. And he drew me in exchange. Shino Sensei will tell who won the challenge tomorrow and the person who wins gets a prize. Many people thought my drawing was the best, but I don't think so. May the best one win, of course!

"Inojin! Inojin!". Boruto called my name several times. "Yeah?," I asked. "Your mother is calling for you. You need to take over the flower shop," Boruto said. "And school, then?," I asked. I didn't want to skip any lessons. "Your mother wrote a message to Shino Sensei. You're free to go. I'm jealous," Boruto said. I smiled. "I'm sorry, Boruto," I said and put my bag on my back. "I see you later, then!".

\------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, mom!," I greeted my mother. "Hey, my flower," mom said and kissed my cheek. She calls me like that because she runs this flower shop and because she loves flowers, but I'm good with it. "I need to take over the shop?," I asked and my mother nodded. "Yes. I'll be back before dinner. I need to do something important and it'll take a while. You know what you must do," she said. "Yes!," I said and smiled. "Then I'll see you later, my flower," mom said and kissed my cheek again. I waved until she was gone.

And then I saw Sakura-chan entering the shop. "Hello, Sakura-chan!," I said, greeting the friend of my mother. "Hello, Inojin! Where's your mother?," Sakura-chan asked. "She needed to do something, so I'll run the shop until she is back," I explained. "Leaving a beautiful flower here alone?," Sakura-chan asked and I laughed. "It's no problem. I know how this works," I said and smiled. "And besides, my father is still nearby". "That twat...," Sakura-chan mumbled under her breath, but I was able to hear it, and decided to ignore it. I know how my father was when he was younger, so I'll leave it.

"Well, my husband is coming back to the village today, so that's why I'm here," Sakura-chan said. The Rogue Ninja... what is it like? "Thank you for visiting!," I said and waved at Sakura-chan. Well, it's pretty quiet now, but now I can draw the flower shop from this sight!

\------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Inojin! How's work?," Boruto asked when he came in the shop. "Nice. Look!," I said and showed him the painting I made. "That's nice! Do you still need to be here?," Boruto asked. "Yes. My mom said she would be home before dinner, so I need to stay here for around 2 hours...," I said sadly. "Don't worry. I'll stay with you, then. I have nothing to do either," Boruto said and sat on a chair next to me. "Shouldn't you go home, then? Himawari is sick, right?," I asked. "I don't really need to go home... and besides that, my mother takes care of Himawari, so I don't worry, she will be better," Boruto said. "And I have nobody to share these hamburgers with, so, take it". "Thank you," I said. He can be so nice sometimes. I mean, he is always nice, but... you know what I mean, right?

"Inojin, your hair is so soft and so smooth. Why can't my hair be like that?," Boruto asked as he was stroking my hair. "I like your hair too," I said. "And it's so boring here. Why is it so quiet here? Do people even buy flowers here?," Boruto asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "Sometimes," I replied. "And why are you reading a book?," Boruto said and I shrugged my shoulders again. "Because I like reading books?," I asked with a confused face and we laughed.

"And, now it's my t-... oh, a customer," I said and stood up. Boruto and I were just playing a game. "Hello!". "Hello, Inojin. Where's your mother?," the customer asked. And why do I hear this question everytime? "I don't know, to be honest. She said she would be home before dinner and she left," I explained.

"Oh, it's already late, where's my mother?," I asked nervously, waiting for an answer. "I don't know. Maybe she is home and forgot you," Boruto said. "Really? Should we go, then?," I asked. Boruto nodded. "I know she's nearby, and we're gonna find her, ya know!".

"Is she there?," I asked. Boruto was peeking through the keyhole, which was pretty big. "I see something purple... yes, she's there!," Boruto said. "Okay. Thank you so much for bringing me home," I said. "Yes, I'll go home now, then. Probably I'll get a life lesson again, but I'll see," Boruto said and I laughed. "Bye," I said and waved. "Bye! We're gonna talk tomorrow!," Boruto said and left.

I knocked on the door and my father opened. "Inojin? Why are you still outside?," my father Yamanaka Sai asked. "I needed to take over the flower shop from mom and she said she would get back before dinner, and then she would pick me up to go home," I said. "But I think she forgot me...". "Are you okay?," my father asked and I nodded. "Yes. But I'm starving," I said.

After dinner and some long hugs I was lying on my bed. I know it is not good for me to lie down after I ate, but it was already evening. And I was tired. 

"Inojin. Inojin". "Yes, dad?," I asked. I already knew it was him, because of his voice. "Your mother is still sorry for leaving you in the flower shop," he said and I nodded. "She was too sad, so that's why I'm here. Is there anything you want, so that everything will be alright?". "Yes. I don't want to take it over until I'm older," I said. I didn't want those things to happen again. "Okay...," my father said and stood up, since he was sitting on the floor. "Then I'll go. Goodnight". "Goodnight," I replied. I'm glad everything is okay now, don't you


	8. Chapter 8

Inojin's P.O.V

"Inojin, you're late," Shino Sensei said when I entered class. "Yes, I'm sorry, Shino Sensei. I overslept," I said. I gave a piece of paper with something written on it to Shino Sensei and took seat at the back of the class. I'm glad I'm not in trouble today, because I'm always the first one to get in class...

And about the drawing challenge from yesterday, everyone was right. I won! Everyone loved my drawing of Boruto. Shino Sensei will send the prize home, so I won't know what it is. That's a bit sad, though. But, I enjoyed the challenge. And so did everyone, I guess. Actually not, because some people thought it was unfair. I'm good at drawing, so they didn't join, which us pretty sad. They could have won, but they didn't want to, I don't force them to enter the challenge. I'm not like that. I just want to be nice in class and everywhere else. I still wonder what I got.

And of course, Boruto is jealous at me. He always was. If it's food, I need to share it with him. I'll share it with everyone, by the way. But if it's something else, we'll decide together what we will do with it. But what if it's a sketchbook? Guess we are going to do drawing challenges then. I'm so excited about it!

"Inojin! What do you think you got?," Boruto asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know to be honest". "Oh... but you know, you still nees to share food with me," Boruto said and I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?," I asked. Boruto shrugged his shoulders. "You always share stuff with us and give us flowers for free, so," he said and I smiled. He's right about that. I just want people to be happy. And some parents are only happy when their child(ren) is (are) happy, but we didn't talk about that, now. But back to reality, what Boruto said was right.

And, do you sometimes have the feeling that you don't want to get home, just to be with your friends longer? Well, I have that now. I didn't want to go home. I just wanted to stay outside with my friends, but sadly enough I couldn't. Maybe when we're older. Or never. We would not find out until later. It's just waiting. But, I don't want to get older too, you know? All this stuff and that... you need to take care of your child(ren) and that sort of things and I don't want to do that. But I can't. Age goes up, no matter how hard you wish for it to go down. That's life and I need to accept that, and I do too.

The bell rang and Boruto sighed, as he does every lunchbreak. "Well, we need to go to boring class again, huh?," he asked and we nodded. I agree. You may not know it from me, but I also think class is boring. It takes very long for someone to become Genin. The Seventh Hokage is still a Genin too, did you know that? And Uncle Sasuke is also a Genin. I wonder how he became that strong. Maybe because he was a Rough Ninja? He is a 'Shadow Hokage' now, so maybe that's one of those reasons.

I'll explain what a 'Shadow Hokage' is, if you don't know. The 'Shadow Hokage' is someone who protects Hidden Leaf Village from the outside. Like, he will encounter enemies who want to enter Hidden Leaf. And a normal Hokage protects the ones who are inside of the village. Like us. I never saw Uncle Sasuke in person. He and the Seventh were friends (and still are?) so I'll ask him about the Rough Ninja someday.

But it's sad for Sarada that she was raised without a father. And some people aren't happy with their parents. Like Boruto. Sometimes. Sometimes he is so mad or upset that he doesn't want to speak with anyone and forgets the world. With that, he also ignores his parents, or he'd wish they weren't there. But I always let him alone if he wants to. I don't want him to get more upset or mad. But mostly he's just happy. He's a happy person and I like that.

He always says he'll be the strongest shinobi one day. I believe him, of course. Since he knew what fighting and that was, he wanted to be strong. The strongest. Some people say that he won't be that, but I don't believe that. I know Boruto has courage. He just wants to acchieve his goal and that's everything. Those people are just haters. I think so.

"Inojin! Pay attention!," I heard Boruto saying and I came out of my fantasy world. "What did I miss?," I asked. "You missed the explanation," Boruto said. "Oops, I'm sorry. I'll pay attention from now," I said. That is a bad habit of mine. I daydream too much, just as Boruto and Shikadai. I can't do anything about it, it somehow happens and I only get out of it when someone is calling for me. Oops. And mostly it's in class. Now I need to listen to the explanation of Boruto... I hope I will understand it...

The bell of the last lesson rang and we put our books away. "It's Friday, so that means we're free! We're free!," Boruto said and I smiled. I looked into his blue eyes. "Are you okay, Inojin?," he asked and I nodded. "I'm fine. And you?," I asked. "I'm also good, and you?," Boruto asked and I laughed. "I'm very good," I replied and we laughed even harder than before. "That's good," Boruto said while we were snickering. I love our relationship so much. At times like these, I feel so happy.

"So what are we going to do? School is almost over," Boruto asked. "We're probably going to do nothing, as we always do," Shikadai said. "Doing nothing is something we always do? Okay," Boruto said and we laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, it's very quiet...".

I wrote some things down while waiting for a reply. You can't really reply to something like that, but you know what I mean, right?

"Yes. Yes, it is. It's very quiet," Shikadai said sarcasticly. I could hear in his voice that he was sarcastic. But it is quiet, so. And I don't even know why I'm ranting about quietness.

By the way, it's also boring. We still don't have the headband and I want that so bad! But I need to pass the Exams, then. We have them in a few weeks. Totally excited, to be honest! I need to be concentrated and I need to get high grades, or else Dad will kick my ass. Not literally, but you know what I mean. He will be mad. And it's a drag that neither Iwabe (since he failed 2 times) nor Metal (since he's pretty good at using weapons) want to help me, so I'll ask Denki or Shikadai later. But I'm scared, though. They would be awesome teachers, but I don't know what they want to be when they're older and I can't force them to be the strongest ninja with me. Because I'll become the strongest! And then I'll help Sarada when she's Hokage! But she's actually a few years too young. Hey, hey! Did you know that Uncle Gaara became Kazekage at age 16? That's so cool! But my stupid old man needed to be Hokage at an old age. 34 is very old. And he married with my mother when they were only 19! I know that you know that, but I just wanted to say that. I'll probably marry in my early or late 20's, I don't know about that. And besides that, Inojin's mother insulted my father and Sarada's. So this is what she said.

So, Sarada's mother Haruno Sakura said that Uncle Sasuke was the most handsome man in Konoha (and I'm the most handsome child, of course). Then my mother said that her husband, which is my father, is the Hokage, which is true. But then, Inojin's mother said that her husband has 2 arms.

That is an insult in my eyes. My father has 2 arms! But why does he covers it with bandages? I don't understand. And everytime Hima or I ask what's under the bandages, he says we shouldn't worry about it. Actually I should, because what if his arm falls off of his body?! Well, if I shouldn't worry, that's his case then. Then I'll let his arm fall off.

"Boruto! Pay attention!," Shino Sensei said. Oh, what I said earlier, about that I need to concentrate, starts from now. From now. "Okay," I said and stretched my arms. What a drag. Actually, that's Shikadai's sentence, but okay.

And, and, we're going to do a drawing challenge! Inojin won a sketchbook, an eraser, a pencil, a ruler, coloring pencils and markers! But the quality from the markers and coloring pencils are very good! It even has skin colors! Everytime I buy coloring pencils or markers, it's without skin color (maybe brown?) and I hate that. What about the other skin colors?

And by the way, I have something else to tell you, guys. We have a marathon. I seriously don't like them. I don't even like school in the first place. I actually like some subjects, but seriously. I like some, except marathons. Screw running. And every year we need to run 2 or 6 kilometres. We can choose by ourselves if we want to run 2 or 6. Previously I chose 6 kilometres and at the end I was tired like hell. And you need to run in probably, like, whole Hidden Leaf. And everyone from school did that. And we need to do that again. Every year. Headache. You don't need to run when you're sick or need to go to the doctor or something like that. Inojin was sick and I was so mad. He said he didn't want me or any of us to get sick too. He is so caring for us.

By the way, we have our exams soon, too! I'm excited! We're becoming Genin soon! I was like the only one who was really excited about it. Everyone was like 'Okay, I'll just do it' and I was like 'Yes, we're becoming Genin!'. I hope Iwabe will pass this time, because he failed 2 times and I don't want him to fail another time. And actually, it isn't allowed to fail 3 times, or else you need to go to another school. That's pretty sad. But I actually don't worry, because I never failed. I was only suspended from school for 2 weeks. You probably know how shocked and mad my parents were. In the time I got suspended, the only thing I did was making homework or my mother would kill me, but I survived the hell. I did it. When Shino Sensei saw my homework, he was very shocked, because he didn't know I would make that much. But if I don't do it, people A.K.A my parents will kill me and Hima will ask me every 10 seconds if I'm okay. So once I was mad because of something, so what Hima did was putting a flower in my hair, and I wanted to smile secretly, but I couldn't, and my parenrs made pictures of us. Actually, it's pretty cute and embarassing at the same time.

I want to see Hima when she's older, actually. And I want to meet the teenage version of my parents. What were they like? What did they do in the ninja world? My grandparents from Dad's side died when he was just born and that's pretty sad, actually. You need to take care of yourself. You need to do everything by yourself. That sounds really annoying. Grandfather was the Fourth Hokage. People say that I look like him. That's not even true! Maybe a bit... I got most genes from my parents, though.

I don't have Byakugan... but I've got the Jougan! It's actually much cooler than any Dojutsu, in my opinion. It looks like the Byakugan and Tenseigan, but it isn't. Because of that, I feel so special. I'm the only one with the Jougan. I didn't tell anyone yet, but I'm going to do that later. I want to know how they will reply, actually. Probably like 'Oh, is that a new Dojutsu' or something like that.


	10. Chapter 10

"Boruto Uzumaki!".

"Yes, Shino Sensei!".

"Inojin Yamanaka!".

"Hai!".

"Shikadai Nara!"

"Here!".

"Iwabe Yuino!".

"I'm here".

"Metal Lee!".

"Y-yes? Oh, yes, Shino Sensei!".

"Denki Kaminarimon!".

"Present, Shino Sensei".

"Chocho Akimichi".

"That's not my real last name, but I'm here".

"Mitsuki?"

"Here...".

"And lastly, Sarada Uchiha".

"Hai!".

It was time! We were currently doing the exam! We were becoming Genin! We did it in groups, so that's why I'm with the squad.

By the way, everyone in class passed the test, which we needed to do before this. The test was pretty easy to do, that's also the reason why everyone passed. Even Iwabe. 

Shino Sensei explained what we needed to do and a huge smile appeared on my face. I saw via the corners of my eyes that Shikadai was looking at me, but I didn't care. We were becoming Genin! I want to become Jounin too, just as Konohamaru Sensei. But I want to be stronger than him. I respect him, by the way. I always did.

"So, do you understand, Team 1?," Shino Sensei asked. "Yes!," we said. I'm so excited and we're going to pass as a team!!

The gun went of and we all started running. We had one destination: the flag on the Hokage's office!

"Sarada, this way!," I shouted to her, so she won't lose us. "I'm coming!," she replied. "Boruto, watch out!," Shikadai shouted and I dodged the kunai that was fired. I kept running and running while getting to the flag. If we have it, we'll become Genin. And the best thing is, we're already near it!

"You don't have time to look at your computer, Denki! Come on, we're almost there!," I heard Iwabe shouting to Denki. I saw he had his computer in his hands and he was struggling to put it back on his back. I realised I was not looking where I was walking and I bumped into a pole. "Ow!," I yelled. Stupid pole. "Boruto, what are you doing?," Shikadai asked me and I shook my head. "Let's go on!," I said. My face still hurt a bit, but I didn't care. I only cared about victory! Actually, if you lose, you'll learn more than that you win. And I always learn because I always lose, but okay, the flag is in sight, as it already was. And I forgot to tell that there are a few more flags. Only 1 team will stay unranked and that's pretty sad. I hope I'll become Genin (I already said that 105724067 times, but okay *wink wink*).

I felt a hand grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. "Hey, Mitsuki! Thank you!," I said. "You should pay attention, at least," Mitsuki said when I was standing on the ground. "I know," I said. "But, thank you for looking out for me". Mitsuki smiled. "Uh, hey! We need to go on! I want to eat lightly salted potato chips today," Chocho whined and we laughed. "Today it's the last day that I can buy it". "Lightly salted?," Shikadai asked. "It actually makes no difference. Not at all". A few people (me included) started snickering. "It's true, but okay. Let's go on," Shikadai said and we went on. We saw that other teams were also approaching the flags from all sides, but we didn't care, because we were close too. "You're gonna lose! You're gonna lose!," I teased the other team and Sarada threw a kunai at me, which I could dodge in time. "Stop that, Boruto," she said and I looked at her with a pokerface. "Okay...". "Oh, are you two together?," Metal asked out of nowhere and I facepalmed. "No, we're not. We're just friends," I said. That was the truth. We we're just friends. And I'm gonna help her when she's Hokage, as a friend! Best friend? More than that, you say? So mega best friends? Hahaha, don't worry, I was just joking with you. Moving on, we're just friends.

"Team 1 is almost at the Hokage Office," we heard the alarm saying and we said "Yes!" at the same time. "Oh, that was cool!," Inojin said and we laughed. Yes, that was cool and funny at the same time. I always like it when I say something at the same time with someone else. I don't know why, but it is funny. It actually shouldn't be funny, but okay. I like it, do you too?

I saw my father waving and us and I waved back. "Hey, Dad!," I shouted. "Damn, Boruto. Damn, chill your ass," Shikadai said and we laughed. "Sorry, Shikadai," I said and smiled. 

We were walking up the stairs. Yes, we were walking, because we were the first team to get there. "Let's just talk about something. We're early," I said. "No! We need to break the record! If we go on, we'll be the fastest team to complete the Exam, Boruto!," Sarada said and I nodded. She's actually right about that. So we ran up (since we were in the middle of the long ass stairs). I grabbed the flag. "We did it!," I said. We got into a group hug. "We made it! We're Genin". "Good job, Team 1," Shino Sensei said out of nowhere. Probably he was just standing there the whole time. Other teams were also approaching and got their flags. "Shino Sensei, we made it! We broke the record!," I wheezed out. "I saw. Congratulations," Shino Sensei said and we smiled. "You did a good job this whole year, Team 1".

After the Exam we were standing in line. It was pretty sad that the Team that was last didn't make it in time. "Okay, everyone... I'm very grateful to tell you that you passed the Exam, which doesn't count for the team that came here last. And besides that, Team 1 broke the record!," Shino Sensei said and everyone clapped. Shino Sensei gave us our headbands first. 

We didn't wait for a sign from Shino Sensei to leave and ran to the railing of the Hokage Office. We jumped into the air with the headbands in our hands. That's how we ended our story. We're fighters, we're Ninja's!


End file.
